When Life gives you lemons
by bitchscanbiteback
Summary: Hermione goes through something tragic. Who's the first one to fine her and will he stay around to help her and love her?  Raited MM not for young Children's eyes. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Harry Potter. I own the plots and extra Characters to come

**WARNING.** Sexual content and cursing .Eventually Ron and Ginny bashing

**The Shocking Reality**

Hermione whimpered as she woke up. She tried to sit up her head throbbed and her neck hurt like a bitch as did her face. She whimpered as a set of strong firm hands gently pushed her back to make her lay down. "Hermione stop love, please lay back down" a familiar strong voice whispered. "C Charlie is that you?" "What's going on why can't I bloody see and why am I in so much pain?" she asked her voice no more than a whisper. "Mione, you're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. You were attacked in the Forbidden Forest by a Werewolf. Unfortunately the Werewolf in question was Bill. " Charlie stated his voice normal but holding back tons of emotion. The pain he felt for her was very much shown on his face but she would never see it.

Hermione closed her sore eyes. "Ok" she said after a while letting it all sink in. "What about my sight why can't I see?" she asked looking in his direction. Damnit. it was the one question he wished she wouldn't ask. Charlie looked at her and whimpered "when …when Bill's wolf attacked you he scratched you directly across your eyes and face." He whispered holding her hand softly as she started to cry. "When I found you I, I tried the best I could to save your sight as did Madam Pomfrey but we couldn't. Hermione I'm so sorry "he whispered as she cried harder. "Bill? Is Bill alright?"she asked so softly he almost missed it. "No no he isn't he won't come out of his room and he hasn't from what has been said he hasn't eaten in days Mione" he said to her softly.

As he spoke those last words the big oak doors flew open "Ahh Miss Granger your awake it's good to see you with the living again" Dumbledore said smiling a lovely twinkle in his eyes. "It's good to be awake sir even if I can't see." she said smiling looking in his direction. The rest of the Weasly came running in, everyone panicking asking if she was ok, everyone asking so many questions at once. She couldn't think straight. Bill and Charlie were the only quiet ones there. "CHARLIE" she shouted covering her ears whimpering closing her eyes tightly. Everyone stopped talking and watched her with concerned eyes and stares as she began to weep again. Charlie sat down on the bed next to her and took her hands away from her head "what is it Mione what do you need.?"He asked her looking at her running his thumb over the back of her hand. "It hurts, it all hurts" Hermione shouted not meaning to she moved away from them all "please don't yell anymore I can't take it" she whispered quietly.

"Of Course dear" Mrs. Weasly said smiling at them "We will take turns speaking and everyone else can sit quietly. " Mr. Weasly said sitting down in a chair as did everyone else. Hermione sat up letting Charlie get up and move into a chair right next to her. "Is Bill here Charlie" she whispered only for him to hear. "Yes" he answered what she did next shocked him. 'BILL WEASLY GET OVER ON THIS BED RIGHT NOW" she snapped her eyes moving automatically towards the sound of a scraping chair. She felt the bed shift and Charlie stiffen. Bill looked at her and whimpered looking down "Hey Mione "Bill whispered scooting a little closer and she slapped him hard "that's for not eating" she snapped and then hit him again "that's for doing this to me" she said and then she got on her knees letting go of Charlie for the first time. She found Bill with her hands and hugged him "and that's because you're the best big brother in the world and I love you so much and I'm not mad at all" She said smiling hugging him tight. Bill sat there shocked but hugged her beck tightly as he started to cry "Gods Mia I'm so fucking sorry " he said into her hair "I'm so so sorry ". Mione smiled and calmed him, running her hand threw his hair whispering soothing words to him. When they were done they parted but Bill didn't move far. He sat next to Charlie and Hermione once again was holding Charlie's hand for security.

Everyone took turns and they all talked and laughed. Hermione smiled and started to laugh harder as Ron and Harry hugged her and started to tickle her. " guys guys come on she needs rest. " Charlie said and everyone got up. "See you tomorrow Mione" they all said very reluctantly to leave but they all went save for Charlie and Bill who sat on either side of her now. "This means that I can't read my books" she whispered her eyes shifting down onto the sheets even though she could not see them. She "looked" away and shook her head this isn't how it was suppose to happen. "No I will not let this ruin my life not like it did Remus." she stated sitting up she grabbed her wand and moved sliding her feet into her slippers. Neither Charlie or Bill moved to stop her. "Are you guys coming with me? I need to talk to Dumbledore" she said waiting for them to join her. "Yes "they both said walking up to her and she placed her hand in Charlie's "Lead the way". And they did.

* * *

><p>An I know this Chapters short but its my first Story up so I hope you like Please REVEIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER just the plot HHAHAHHAHAHA**

**A/n took me a while to write this chapter. I do hope you enjoy Please REVIEW Below.**

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH **

**I love Harry Potter**

***gins evily***

**In My Mind**

Arriving at Dumbledore's office Hermione said the password "Icy pops" she said and the Gargoyle jumped out of the way and the stairs began to set in place. Charlie took the lead and lead her up the stairs stopping at Dumbledore's office doors. "This is it Mione, we need to know what we are doing here" he said looking at Bill who was currently standing off to the side. "I need my own living space and I need someone with me at all times." she said as the doors the doors to his office opened. Dumbledore stood there looking at them "Please come in "he said smiling at them. Charlie and Bill lead the way and Hermione grabbed harder onto Charlie's hand. "Lemon drops?"Dumbledore offered to them smiling the twinkling bright in his eyes. "No Sir but thank you "Hermione said smiling." So what brings the three of you here to my office?"Dumbledore asks staring at them intently. " I can't stay in the Gryffindor Tower anymore. It's too dangerous. We don't know how my body will cope with this and I need Private rooms so that I am away from everyone."Hermione said squeezing Charlie's hand tighter. Ever since the World Cup they got closer than ever. Hermione closed her eyes and whimpered.

**** Flashback****

Everyone was screaming. "FRED GEORGE GINNY IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY. EVRYONE GET BACK TO THE PORTKEY AND STICK TOGETHER" Mr. Weasly shouted in a panic they all grabbed one another and started running. Hermione screamed "HARRY HARRY "she shouted watching him as he faded in the crowed. Charlie grabbed her "Come on Granger we will find him later" He said a stern strong expression on his face. "CHARLIE WE CANT JUST LEAVE HIM" she shouted screaming as a spell flew right past her. Charlie pushed her down roughly out of the way "DAMNIT HERMIONE NOT Now" he shouted grabbing her again as they ran following the family. Hermione whimpered as she ran. All of a sudden she was struck by the Cruciartius curse. She fell to the ground and started screaming. Charlie was to focused at the time with other Death Eaters. She closed her eyes tightly screaming out again "CHARLIE' she cried as her body twitched and convulsed in agony. A green light flew past her and hit the Death Eater that had her under his spell. She whimpered unable to move pain still going threw her body. Charlie ran to her and picked her up pulling her close. "Your safe I've got you" he whispered "you're ok now" Charlie whispered running and stroking her hair soothingly. " Please don't leave me again" She whispered her head on his shoulder. "Never" was all he said.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

Hermione opened her eyes. After that day they had only gotten closer and he never left her side unless he was at the Reserve and even then it was constant letters. She looked in what she hoped was Dumbledore's direction. "I'm going to need Bill and Charlie here as well. I know Charlie was only home for vacation but seeing as I can't see and He and Bill are the ones who understand me and this Furry problem the most I will need them." She said to him as a fact. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger but they can't stay here Charlie has to return to Romania and Bill here has to go back to his wife and his work. " Dumbledore said smoothly. Hermione shook her head "No Charlie and I have already spoken he said he would be willing to stay here and help. Bill can use to Floo to see his wife he doesn't have to stay I just need him here to teach me what I need to know about Lycanthropy that I don't already know." She snapped getting angry. "Miss Granger its not pos" he was cut off "LOOK PROFESSOR I WAS ATTACKED BY ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS I HAVE FOUGHT ALONGSIDE HARRY AGAINST VOLDEMORT AND I WILL HAVE BILL AND CHARLIE TO HELP ME WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" she snapped the other three remained silent. "Very well Miss Granger they can stay "Dumbledore said reluctantly. Hermione gave a stiff nod and stood up "oh and I will need permission to leave campus" she said fixing her pants she sat back down."Very well. Miss Granger it has come to my attention that upon your attack you were in the Forbidden Forest is that correct?" Dumbledore asked looking at her intently. She felt the stares of Charlie and Bill on her as well. "Yes sir I was" she answered nervously. "Why My dear, where you in the Forest?"he asked a small smirk on his lips curious of her answer. "I was in the forest because I was feeding the threstle's and I was walking around looking for potion ingredients for Professor Snape because I know his stores are dry and its almost Christmas Sir and I wanted to get him something he needed and would like." She stated quite simply getting comfortable in her seat. "Miss Granger I hope you know that you are now part of the Forest" Dumbledore said looking at her sadness taking in the joyful mans eyes. "Yes sir I know" she whispered choking back tears. "Thank you Professor for your time" Charlie said helping Hermione up. "Wait Bill why were you in the Forest?"Dumbledore asked quickly looking at Bill. Bill looked at him shocked by his question. "Well Sir that's where I happened to be I was here on Vacation with my family and I ran into the forest" he said and walked out Hermione and Charlie following behind him. "Bill why did you Lie "Charlie asked looking at Hermione. "Because Char it's none of his business why he does not own the Forest the Ministry does and I don't have to answer him" he snapped turning the corner heading to Hermione's new Quarters. Hermione and Charlie followed him. The portrait looked at them and smiled when Charlie gave the password to let the angered wolf in.

"Bill what is it what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she was led to her new sitting room by Charlie. "Nothing I'm just thinking about all this and how it shouldn't of happened Mione. You don't deserve this curse." Bill said walking over to her kneeling in front of her. "I'll be back tomorrow I have to go home to Fleur." Bill stated kissing her head he got up and walked swiftly to the floo grabbing a hand he walked into the fire place and bellowed "BILL WEASLY"S HOME" and with that green flames consumed him and he was gone. Hermione whimpered "You have to get back to the Res" she whispered closing her eyes "I'm so sick of not being able to see "she said shaking her head. "Hermione Stop I'm not going to the Res I'm going to stay here and help you like I promised I would three years ago after the World Cup" he said picking her up bridal style "Now lay down and get some more rest because unfortunately you didn't wake up in daylight but at night" he said smiling as he tucked her into bed. "Don't Leave me Charlie" she whispered closing her eyes again. Charlie sat down in a chair beside here and watched her breath even out as she slipped into a nice warm slumber."Goodnight Love" he whispered sitting back in the chair slowly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

WARNING: SEX. RON BASHING. Language.

I hope you enjoy and Please review.

A/N: SO SORRY I had writer's block and school lol so I got lost Um I hope you like this chapter.

Nightmares & Reason's

Hermione walked through the woods, she was smiling she felt home here. She walked further in walking to the meadow she had found earlier in the year. She laughed as she sat down laying there. Hermione looked around her staring at the full moon. "so beautiful" she whispered sitting up. *SNAP SNAP SNAP* Hermione jumped as she heard the twigs break "WHO"S THERE" She shouted pulling out her want "HUMANO REVELIO" she shouted but nothing happened. Hermione heard it start growling she started to back away her wand raised. " Creatora Revelio" she whispered and then he was revealed a big huge Werewolf "damn' she whispered in fear turning she started to run she refused to hurt the creature. She ran fast and he followed. She tripped as she reached the outer edge of the woods falling down she scrambled to get up but couldn't. She rolled onto her back and was face to face with the Werewolf "Please "she whispered in a feeble attempt to reason with the creature. He growled loudly in her face then attacked her.

"HERMIONE" Charlie screamed waking her up She bolted up right still screaming tears running down her face "NOOOOO" she finished her final scream breaking down into Charlie's arms" Please don't let me go back to sleep" she whispered into his shoulder. "I won't shhhh your safe I'm not gunna leave you alone remember "he whispered "you can't go Charlie you can't go I need you here" she said as he laid down with her. He still held onto her "I know and I'm not going to. Rest Herm just rest" He whispered holding her tightly to him. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Hermione woke up hours later. Both Bill and Charlie at her sides "Bill you must tell her why you were there in the woods" Charlie snapped in a hushed tone. "I can't Charlie its really none of her concern. The fact that you know concerns me" Bill said looking away sadness taking on his face. "If you told her about them she would understand" Charlie proclaimed angrily standing up looking at her. Hermione pretended to be asleep. "Charlie if everyone knew I married Fleur to satisfy our mothers craving for me to get married and then I found my mate and have not been faithful to Fleur for 2 years." he snapped walking away. Charlie shook his head and Hermione opened her eyes " Maybe you should leave Fleur and be with your family. It's not fair to use her as a cover when you are clearly mated to someone else." Hermione looked at him blushing. Bill looked at her in shock "you were awake" he whispered looking away. "yes and I think what you're doing to Fleur is absolutely wrong" She said getting up limping over to him "I love you please don't ruin this for yourself" she whispered and walked over to Charlie. "We need to talk about everything "she whispered and kissed Charlie's cheek.

Over the next few months she started to become protective over Charlie. Hermione found it funny to hide some of his cloths and wrestle him. "ahhhh "she screamed laughing as Charlie started to tickle her " I swear Granger your gunna get it" he shouted as she squirmed under his hands and body. He laughed harder when she started to whimper "please I'll be good I'll be good" she shouted and he finally stopped and rolled away from her onto his back panting "god damn your crazy" He laughed and sat up , she looked at him and laughed "that was fun but I need to study" she said walking to her bag grabbing her books. Hermione sat down on her bed and set everything up. Charlie smiled looking at her " you're so cute when you focus" he whispered walking to her. Hermione smiled as she started to work, she started to think of him kissing her started to blush. Over the last few months Hermione and Charlie began to bond growing closer. It was getting to the point where he never left her side. Charlie had taken Hagrids job as Caretaker of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was happy to step down and let him. Charlie wanted to stay close to Hermione he never wanted to be far away from her. Hermione knew deep down that it was more than just friends, that their bond was growing into love. She had yet to tell him that he was her mate and didn't want to tell him in fear that he would reject her and or push her away. Hermione was a different kind of wolf not the same as Bill. She was a rare Werewolf that when rejected by their mate they die but not quickly it's a slow painful death. She smiled and looked in his direction and looked down back at her work. Charlie stared at her and smiled. " I need to go look after the animals" Charlie said walking over to her he kissed her head and left. Hermione laid down on the bed whimpering "gahhhh"she shouted in frustration and irritation she couldn't do her work she couldn't see she couldn't think when Charlie was around. She had fallen for him and it was so hard to not tell him. She also didn't know how to break up with Ron.

Later that day Ron came to her room to surprise her. "who is it"she shouted hearing the knock on the door. "Me Ron" He shouted through the portrait door. "oh let him in Emma" she said smiling looking in the direction of the door. "Hey Mione how are you "he said thinking she could see him. "I'm ok I guess considering I'm blind and a Werewolf. "She said smiling "Your blind?"he snapped looking at him "and your all scared up I mean look at you. You look like shit" he snapped actually taking in her new found features "Ron enough" she whispered" no I mean why the hell would I want to be with an ugly blind with" he snapped at her. "WELL FINE LEAVE THEN YOU PUMPASS ASSHAT" she screamed throwing a book in his direction which he dodged easily. Hermione grabbed her wand "GET OUT"s he said starting to cry pissed and hurt. "WE ARE OVER RON BILIUS WEASLY" she screamed throwing hex's at him. Ron left but before he did "your nothing but a useless whore" he snapped and left. Hermione cried screaming out "expect Petronum go find Charlie Weasly tell him I need him now" she whispered and sank down to the bed curling into a ball she cried her eyes out for the first time ashamed of how she looked. Five minutes later Charlie slammed into the room " HERMIONE"he shouted running to her "what happened? What's wrong"he whispered pulling her to him into his lap holder as she cried " Ronald is an asshat and a jerk" she whispered into his neck "w what did that little fucker do"he hissed" just look through my mind". Charlie nodded and did as she was asked. "I'm gunna kill that pathetic little shite"he snapped as he rocked her he was livid. He waited till her sobs softened out and turned into light breaths of sleep. He laid her on the bed and left the room in search of his brother.

A/N: sorry it's so short sorry its been so long PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you think should happen next in your opinion.


End file.
